


Anyway

by arysa13



Series: Two Week Challenge - Round Two [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Clarke ditches her Tinder date when she sees her boss at the bar





	Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry this is too short and not very good and doesn't end in smut like it very clearly should but I'm very tired and I came very close to posting nothing, but I didn't want to do that so this is what I'm posting.

Clarke is reluctant about this Tinder date at best. Honestly, she just wants to get laid, and she’s wasted too much time messaging this guy to back out now, even though he makes her feel nothing. But he’s kind of cute and not a Trump supporter, and seems like he also just wants to get laid, so what more can she ask for, really?

She gets to the bar early, hoping he’ll be there early too and they can get the drinks over with, then straight back to his place, and maybe she can be home by ten. But before she can even set foot in the bar, she gets a message from him saying he’s going to be late. What little enthusiasm she had is completely gone now, and she’s wondering whether she’ll even bother to wait for him to get there. From the way he messages, he’s probably shitty in bed anyway.

She goes inside anyway, and heads straight to the bar. She’s pretty sure she’s not going to let this guy fuck her, so she may as well get drunk. Damn her for having standards.

She orders a gin and tonic, and as she waits for the bartender to make it, she glances down the bar. She does a double take when she sees a man she recognises sitting at a stool, a few feet away, drinking what looks like whiskey. Bellamy Blake, her boss. Her very hot boss. Her heart skips a beat.

The bartender puts her drink on the bar in front of her, and Clarke picks it up, debating whether or not to go over to him. At a glance, it looks like he’s alone. It’s the first time Clarke has ever seen him not wearing a suit, and he has his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, showing off his brown forearms. Clarke bites her lip. Somehow, he looks even better than he does when they’re at work.

Making her decision, Clarke take a deep breath and walks over to him, sitting on the barstool beside him.

“Hey,” she says. Bellamy looks up from his drink, confused for a moment before he recognises her. Even then, he seems a little thrown by her presence. “Can I join you?”

Bellamy squints at her. “I’m not sure that’s a great idea, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh. That’s okay,” Clarke says, trying to hide her disappointment as she stands. Bellamy puts a hand on her arm. Clarke can’t stop her eyes from drifting to where he’s touching her. Heat spreads from her arm, all over her body.  

“It’s not you,” he says. “It’s just that I’m your boss and I’m a little drunk right now. Probably not appropriate.”

Clarke smiles knowingly. “Afraid you’ll confess your darkest secrets to me and I’ll use them to blackmail you into giving me a pay rise?”

Bellamy laughs, and the sound makes her stomach flip over. She maybe has a little crush on her boss. “Yes, that’s definitely what I’m afraid of,” Bellamy says. He hesitates a moment before tilting his head, gesturing for her to sit back down. She sits, and his hand drops from her arm, much to her disappointment.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, as Clarke takes her jacket off and hangs it on the back of the chair.

“Meeting someone,” she says. “A friend,” she adds quickly. He doesn’t need to know she’s supposed to be here on a date. A date she so doesn’t want to go on anymore. She checks her phone. Nothing from the guy. She quickly taps out a message telling him she can’t make it. “What about you?” she asks Bellamy.

Bellamy groans. “Way too embarrassing to tell you.”

“Come on, I won’t judge,” Clarke says. She nudges him with her shoulder. A gesture that’s probably too familiar, and she’s sure he’ll move away from her, put a respectable distance between them, but instead, he leans into it.  

“I was, uh, actually meant to be on a date,” he admits. “But I got stood up.”

“No way,” Clarke says. “Who in their right mind would stand _you_ up?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her and she blushes. “I just meant… you know. You’re like… a really great guy.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Bellamy says.

Clarke snorts. “What, like my opinion is important to you?”

“It is,” Bellamy says. Clarke takes a few sips of her drink to give her a moment to compose herself. He’s very close and he looks amazing and he smells really good, and he’s telling her that her opinion of him matters. It’s a lot.

“Anyway,” Clarke says, putting her drink down. “It’s her loss.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy agrees. “You’re probably better company anyway.”

“Oh, I definitely am,” Clarke grins. Bellamy eyes her, and she wonders if she imagines his gaze flick down towards her chest for a moment. She moves her knee, just slightly, so it’s pressed against his. He can move it if he wants to. He doesn’t. But he does give her a troubled look.

“Clarke,” he says.

“What’s wrong?”

“It could be because I’m drunk right now, so please tell me if I’m completely misreading the situation. But I feel like maybe you’re coming on to me a little bit.”

Clarke flushes. She hadn’t been expecting him to be so blunt about it. She jerks her knee away, embarrassed. Obviously she was just imagining his lustful gaze. “Sorry,” she mutters. “I thought—I don’t know.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy says. His hand rests on her knee. “I know what you thought, and you’re not wrong. I’m very attracted to you. Which is the reason I thought this wouldn’t be a good idea. I’m your boss. I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“But you’re the drunk one.”

Bellamy smiles. “Still. I’m the one in the position of power.”

Clarke nods, a little sadly. It makes sense. “Okay. I think I’m just going to go.” She stands, and Bellamy does the same, ever the gentleman. He grabs her jacket from the chair and helps her put it on.

“Let me walk you out,” Bellamy says.

“Okay,” Clarke agrees. “God, how are you so level headed, even when you’re drunk?”

“Trust me, if you knew what I was thinking about right now, you wouldn’t think that,” Bellamy says wryly. Clarke’s mouth goes dry. She’s suddenly desperate to know what he’s thinking.

“About me?” she asks. Bellamy nods. Clarke leans towards him, and for some reason, he doesn’t stop her. In fact, he meets her halfway, crushing his lips against hers. “It could just be for tonight,” Clarke whispers. “No one has to know.”

Bellamy kisses her more. He wants it too. “Okay,” he agrees.


End file.
